<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the vast valentine's day surprises by varchiedreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726114">the vast valentine's day surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/varchiedreams/pseuds/varchiedreams'>varchiedreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/varchiedreams/pseuds/varchiedreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cute little oneshot about the valentine's day plans archie has for veronica &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the vast valentine's day surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Archie paces around the field nervously. He’s already set everything up, but he’s so anxious; he wants everything to be perfect for his girl.</p><p>Luckily, as Veronica’s best friend, Betty is in on this scheme as well and is distracting her before Archie can present his display.</p><p>Archie’s phone dings with a text from Betty.</p><p>
  <em>On our way to school now. Veronica loved the gift, by the way. </em>
</p><p>Archie smiles while he thinks of her reaction to his whole plan.</p><p>He continues to pace while he waits for his guest of honor.</p><hr/><p>Before Veronica leaves the Pembroke with Betty, she is surprised to find a bouquet of chocolate hearts, her favorite Valentine’s Day candy.</p><p>There’s a little note attached that reads: <em>To my favorite person ever. Love, Archie. </em></p><p>Veronica smiles and happily shows it to Betty when she asks to see it.</p><p>Betty also tells her that she looks so hot, and mentally adds <em>and Archie will love it</em>.</p><p>While Veronica does know that the girls are going out for the day, she has no idea where they are going. Betty is trying her best to keep the secret, but it’s hard. She can’t wait to see her best friend’s reaction to the real surprise.</p><p>As they get into the car, Veronica gets lost in her thoughts, wondering about what Archie’s doing right now.</p><p>Betty side-eyes her friend and smiles as she drives toward the school.</p><hr/><p>Betty has already texted Archie that they’re almost there, so he runs around and starts checking to see that the roses are already in place.</p><p>He's proud of himself for achieving the perfect heart shape. He hopes Veronica will love it. </p><p>His hands are shaking; he’s excited and nervous at the same time.</p><p>Finally, he sees them walking toward the field. Betty has her hand over Veronica’s eyes and is guiding her towards Archie.</p><p>When they’re close enough, Betty removes her hand and Veronica takes in the scene.</p><p>She’s clearly shocked at what she sees.</p><p>Betty smiles again and quickly leaves the field.</p><p>Archie sees Veronica and how amazing she looks in her vixen outfit.</p><p>Without warning, Veronica breaks into a huge smile and runs toward him.</p><p>He catches her and dips her into a kiss. It’s a little hard to do with most of his football gear on, but he manages in the most graceful way.</p><p>“You did all this for me?” Veronica smiles as her eyes fill up.</p><p>Archie replies, “What else was I supposed to do? I love you, Ronnie. You deserve so much more than this.”</p><p>“It’s perfect, Archie. I love you too. I’m so lucky that I found you.”</p><p>They kiss again, a little more passionately this time.</p><p>
  <em>Valentine’s day= complete. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi everyone! <br/>since we never really got to see this in the show, i figured i would write a little thing about vixen veronica and football archie :)<br/>thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>